At least some of the exemplary embodiments described herein relate to phospho-friction reducing agents in oleaginous-based drilling fluids, including methods relating thereto.
During the drilling, completion, and stimulation of wellbores and subterranean formations, treatment fluids are often pumped through tubular goods (e.g., pipes, coiled tubing, etc.). A considerable amount of energy may be lost due to friction between the treatment fluid in turbulent flow and the formation, the wellbore, and/or the tubular goods located within the wellbore. As a result of these energy losses, additional horsepower may be necessary to achieve the desired treatment. Additional horsepower increases energy consumption costs and can cause operators to introduce treatment fluids at a slower rate, which, in turn, increases the time and cost of a wellbore operation. To reduce these energy losses and associated costs, friction reducing agents are typically added to the treatment fluid.
Relative to drilling operations, a plurality of friction reducing agents for use in conjunction with aqueous-based drilling fluids have been developed. Typically, these friction reducing agents are polymeric compounds. However, friction reducing agents for use in conjunction with oleaginous-based drilling fluids, which are more often used than aqueous-based drilling fluids, are under developed and tend to encompass larger compounds like fatty acid esters, which are at relatively high concentrations to effectively reduce friction in the oleaginous-based drilling fluid. Under development in this area can be attributed to the assumption in the field has been that oleaginous-based drilling fluids have low enough coefficients of friction (e.g., 0.10 or less) that friction reducing agents would have little to no effect. However, at higher temperatures and pressures (e.g., as experienced in wellbore drilling), the coefficient of friction can increase significantly for oleaginous-based drilling fluids, which can be magnified with the use of additives like weighting agents, corrosion inhibitors, and the like. Therefore, a need exists for friction reducing agents that are effective in oleaginous-based drilling fluids, especially at lower concentrations.